User blog:Billy92899/The Adventures of a Few Average ANIM Wars Players, Chapter 2 - Richard
And here you are, people from the RP! And also others who want to read a really long story! I present: Chapter 2! “Hey, Rito.” “Yea?” “Do you ever wonder what we're doing with our lives?” This question came up quite often in conversations between Rito and I. Rito Okane, my best friend. But let's step back a bit. Guren introduced himself pretty early on, so I may as well, too. My name is Richard Lark. I have icy blue eyes, and dark blonde hair. At the beginning of this story, I didn't know Guren. The only people I saw for the most part were the students of class 1-C at Tokinodai high school. I knew everyone in the class well enough, but the only ones I ever hung out with were my friends Rito, Levi, Naoya, Reiji, and Ritsu. As you can probably tell by my name, I wasn't born in Japan. I was born in the city of San Francisco, in the U.S.A. I don't remember it at all, though, because me and my family moved to Japan when I was four months old, and I've been living here ever since. I would later come to know Guren quite well because of the Akira Incident. But for now, I'm supposed to just tell what happened before that. So I will. “I don't know, Richard. I don't know.” We sat there for a bit, Rito and I, when Levi came up to talk to us. Levi Shinrin was one of my other friends. “You two pondering life again?” At the mere sound of Levi's voice, Rito turned bright red. He was so obviously in love with her it pained me to look at the kid sometimes. “U-uh, yea, I guess...” “Rito, man up will you? It's just Levi.” “Give the kid a break, Richard. It's not his fault I'm so beautiful.” “Yea, tell me that again when more than one person is in love with you, and I might agree.” “Ooh, harsh.” And of course, my other friends had to come along for the ride, too. “Hey, you guys talking about Rito's blatantly obvious crush on Levi?” That would be Naoya. Always trying to make Rito mad. And usually succeeding. “Hey, shut up, Naoya!” “Woah, woah, sorry, man. Calm down there, Rito.” “I'll calm down when you stop talking.” “Hey, don't yell at Naoya like that, man.” “You stay out of this, Reiji! You're always on his side.” “So what if I am?” “It's annoying!” So while they were arguing, I sought refuge with the company of Ritsu Kazenomanzen, the only sane one of the group. She was the one that got me to join this group of “friends”, if you could call people who yelled at each other all day “friends”. But at the end of the day, we were there for each other, and we could count on each other to bail us out. “So, Ritsu, how's it going?” “Oh, it's fine. I see those three are at it again.” “And Levi is laughing her head off in the corner.” “I'm assuming she caused it?” “More or less.” “Figures.” We stood there watching Rito, Naoya, and Reiji argue for another minute or two. “So, you still playing that card game? ANIM Wars, right?” “Well, technically. I've never actually played, I just have a deck.” “Oh, that's too bad. It looks like it's fun.” “From what I can tell, it is.” “Maybe all of us should get a deck.” “And you know how well that would go. It would just give them another thing to argue about.” “Well, okay... maybe I should get a deck.” “If you did, I'd play you, but do you really want one?” “Well... the games look really cool. Like how all the cards turn into reality.” “It's just digital imaging, you know.” “Yea, but still. I don't know, I just kinda want something that we all can do together.” So if you couldn't tell by now, Ritsu liked me. A lot. The relationship of my friends was very complicated. It was approximately this: Rito likes Levi Naoya and Reiji are best friends Rito and Naoya argue all the time Ritsu likes me Reiji probably liked someone, but who knows I was just friends with everyone Levi was just friends with everyone So yea, we had our weirdness, but it was fun hanging out with them. There was never a dull moment, if that says anything. At this point in time it was still pretty early on in the school year, but we had all ended up in the principal's office for causing trouble too many times to count. It's not like we meant to or anything. We were good students, and the principal knew that, which is why she never got too mad at us, except for the time we spilled silver nitrate on the power box and shut down the schools power for a week. She got really mad at us for that. But enough back story. Somehow, we made it through the day without any problems. It was a rare occurrence. So we figured we'd celebrate with some coffee at Joe's Coffee. I liked the place, because the guy who owned the place was from San Francisco, so he would always tell me about it, and it made it seem like I knew my hometown better, even if I really didn't. Either way, we had just ordered our coffee, and sat down, when something I'll never forget happened. This was probably the time I realized that Ritsu liked me. Because for whatever reason, we were just talking about something, and suddenly Ritsu just leans over and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. Everyone stopped and looked at the two of us. “Ummm... Ritsu?” We all just kinda stared at her for a minute, but she wouldn't look at any of us, she just stared at the table, bright red. “I can't believe I just did that...” “Ritsu? Did you just... kiss me?” “Ummm... yea...” “Why...?” “...Because I like you.” Yea, that was definitely the point I realized she liked me. It was pretty obvious at that point. “Well... I mean... I like you, too... but not like that.” I felt bad having to tell her that, but I truthfully didn't like her as more than a friend. She was the one I liked the most, and the one I felt the most comfortable around, but I couldn't say I liked her as more than a friend. That's also when we decided to leave, as it got waaaaaaaay too awkward in that place. So the next day came, and school was no less awkward. But I figured that I needed to do something to make up for Ritsu's feelings, so I decided I'd take her out on a date. It was the least I could do. However, it would turn out to be the worst decision I would ever make. “Hey, Ritsu.” “Yea?” “Well... I decided that I wanted to make it up to you for turning you down yesterday, so... you wanna go on a date tomorrow?” “What? Really?” “Yea, why not?” “O-oh. Okay, yeah sure, I'd love to.” “Alright, cool! I'll let you decide where we go. Anywhere is fine. My treat.” “Wow, thanks, Richie!” And of course, because of what was going on, my other friends just couldn't stay away. Levi was of course the most up front about it. “So, you do like her! I knew it!” “It's not like that, Levi, and you know it. I said yesterday that I like her, but I don't like her as more than a friend. But to make up for it, I'm taking her on a date. She's still my friend, and I don't want her to be sad.” Maybe it was my natural care towards my friends that made her like me. I don't know. It doesn't really matter too much in the grand scheme of things. “So, where are you two lovebirds going, huh?” “Levi, cut it out. And I don't know. I'm letting her pick.” “Ever the gentleman, aren't you?” I'm sure this would've gone on forever, but Rito came to my rescue. Which was surprising, considering Levi was standing near me. “Hey, Richard, there's some math stuff I need you to help me with. Think you could do it?” He gave quite a subtle wink, I'll give him that. I would've gotten what he was trying to do without it, but whatever. “Oh, yea, sure. Let me just get my stuff out. We can go over by your desk so it's easier for you.” Luckily asking for my help with schoolwork wasn't too far fetched. I was quite the intelligent kid back then. Oh, I never even said how old I was. At the time of this story, I was sixteen. Man, even though this all happened seventeen years ago, it feels like yesterday. But as I was saying, I got perfect scores on almost everything relating to schoolwork. Yup, I was one of those kids. The one everyone with worse grades hated. It wasn't even that hard for me. Where most people struggled to get a B+, I easily got an A+. However, I wasn't one of the ones that was a star athlete, so I didn't have everything going for me. Just academics. So after me and Rito went over to his desk, and started pretending to work on some math stuff, the bell rang. How convenient. “Alright, guys, you know the drill. Sit down, be quiet, and this will be over with before you know it.” Our homeroom teacher was pretty relaxed. She didn't like it when we talked, but what teacher did? The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. We didn't do too much. We never did on Fridays. The teachers were too tired to do anything too intense. So after school, as my friends had nothing planned, I went about my daily ritual of attempting to play someone at the card shop. “Hey, manager.” “Hey, Richard. Back again?” “Yup. I'm still trying to play someone.” “Well, there's this new kid who's been playing everyone who comes here. His name is Guren. But I don't know if he's coming today.” However, as luck would have it... he didn't show up. But, someone else did. “Hey, you looking for someone to play against?” I turned around. Some guy, who looked to be around eighteen walked through to doors leading to the arena. “Yea, actually, I am. Do you play ANIM Wars?” “Actually, I do. I was hoping Guren would come today, but on my way here, I ran into him and he said he had stuff to do. So I guess I'll just play you.” “Cool! I've never gotten to actually play anyone before! I know the rules, though. Oh, by the way, what's your name?” “I'm Logan Knight. And you?” “Richard Lark.” “Nice to meet you, Richard. Why don't we grab a table and get started?” “Alright, sounds good.” We got a table, set up, and started. “It all good if I go first?” “Yea, sure, go ahead.” So logan started us off. After his beginning draw and focus, he attacked me. Or, well, tried to. His avatar only had 1300 power, the poor thing. “Even though it doesn’t hit, I use my avatar’s ability!” He used one of his focus, then shot me a wicked grin. “Discard a card from your hand.” “So, Fire element, huh?” “You could tell?” “Well, from the red border on your cards, yes, and also the ability.” So I discarded a card. So what? I’d get it back anyway. “Well, I guess I’ll draw, bringing me back to four cards. Focus. Then I’ll call Water Wolf Soldier. Then I draw one.” “So, Water element, huh?” We grinned. Polar opposites, fire and water. Discarding and drawing. It would be a fun match. “Alright, I’ll attack with my avatar first, you have four cards in hand and I have three, so I have 1700 attack.” “Well, I guess I’ll let that one through.” He sent his heart card to his focus. “Then, my partner.” “I hate having only 1300 attack on my avatar.” “Well, I like it.” “Yea, because it’s easy to attack.” “Yep! So are you gonna take this or not?” “What? Oh, right. Nah, I’ll guard.” “Well, your turn.” “Sweet. Then I’ll do my draw, and focus. then I call two Lava Snake, Ken’s to both my left and my right. First, my avatar will attack your partner, and with his ability, discard one.” “Again? You’re really annoying, you know?” “Yea, I know. Now guard the attack, or your partner is gone.” “He’s gone. Happy?” “I guess. Now my first Lava snake will attack you, 1500 at your depleted attack of 1400.” “Dang. Nice move, lowering your hand to just one.” “Thank you.” “Oh, and I’ll take this one. Obviously the card will go to my hand.” “I figured as much. Well, my other Snake attacks you, 1500 at your 1500.” “I’ll take that one, too. However, focus this one.” “Good. Now I activate my hissatsu, Volcano! I use two focus, and you have to discard a card for every life you still have, which for you means two!” “I hate fire.” “As you should.” “I only have two cards in hand!” “Yep.” “Fine. I’ll still win. Just you watch!” “I’m watching.” I drew, and obviously didn’t focus. I called two Wave Wolf Soldiers to my field, and started attacking. Since he didn’t have any card in hand, I attacked with one of my partners first, then since I only had two cards in hand, and my avatar was only at 1100 power, I had to do a formation attack on him, leaving him with one card in his hand from his third heart card, and one life left. “Well, good try, but I’m winning this turn.” “Have fun.” “Oh, I will, Richard.” He drew a card, and focus one. “I’ll attack your partner with my avatar, and use his ability while I’m at it. Discard one.” I discarded one, and all hope was lost. “Then, I’ll attack with 1500 at your 1100! How’s it feel to have a low powered avatar, huh?” “It’s not so good.” I took the attack, adding it to my hand. Not that it did any good. It was an item. Oh, boy, now I had two of them in hand. “Then, my other partner.” “Dang. Well, good game Logan.” I flipped over my last heart card. “I’m a little disappointed that I lost, but it was fun. Thanks for playing.” “No problem, Richard. If you ever want to play a game, I’ll always be up for one if I’m around.” “I may have to take you up on that sometime.” “I’m looking forward to it.” I walked out of the shop, satisfied. It was my first fight, and probably my most memorable. Actually, I take that back. My most memorable one was the first one I played against Guren. He didn't tell you, of course, but I was the first person to beat him. It makes sense, I guess, seeing as he uses Fire and I use Water. Although I did lose to Logan, and he uses Fire, too. I don't know. All that really matters is that I won. I was pretty proud of myself. It happened on Sunday, so I need to go over my date first. Well, before that, I need to recount my crazy Friday night. I had just left the shop after playing my game against Logan, and I decided that in order to get to the date on time, I needed an alarm clock. And of course that couldn't be as simple as just getting an alarm clock. I didn't know where the electronics store was, so I decided to ask a gas station clerk. So I walk into the shop at the gas station, and the first thing I hear: “PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!” Great. Just my luck. A robber was holding a gun up to the clerk's head, with two or three people huddled in the corner, obviously too scared to do anything. “HEY, KID! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!” So naturally my first instinct was just to play it cool. “Actually, I was just wondering if I could have directions to the nearest electronics store.” “Oh, you just turn right at the light down by the corner, and then it's on your left.” “Oh, thanks.” “No problem.” And so I walked out, confused as hell as to how that worked. “Now then, he said a right at the next light...” Well, that robber obviously knew his stuff, because, sure enough, after turning right at the light, the electronics store was on the left, just a few stores down. When I walked inside, I was greeted by probably the most energetic person in this entire story. I swear, he must have been hyped up on at least twenty coffees. “Why, good afternoon, sir! How may I help you?” Every word was practically screamed. “Ummm... hi. I'm just here to buy an alarm clock.” “Oh, of course! Right this way!” So he led me to the alarm clock section. “Pick any one you want!” After taking out my wallet to see how much money I had, I picked one out, and handed it to the guy. “Well, I'll just go ring this up! Be back in a jiffy!” Jiffy? Who the hell says jiffy anymore? “And here is your change! Have a nice day!” After getting out of there as quickly as I could (Who knew when he was going to snap?), I headed home. Setting up the clock was a lot easier than I expected. As I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, I kept thinking about Ritsu. I didn't know why. It's not like I liked her or anything. It was probably just because of the date, right? So Saturday shows up, and I wake up at 7:30. I almost threw my clock out the window because I didn't want to get up, I finally remembered why I bought the clock in the first place. So I didn't throw it out. I threw on a pair of jeans and a light blue polo. After having a hearty breakfast consisting of exactly one bowl of cereal, I was ready to head out. Luckily there was a train station almost directly next to my house, so I got there really early. But of course, being me, I said I had only been there for a couple minutes after Ritsu showed up. “So, have you decided where we're going?” “I have indeed! We're going... to an amusement park!” “Oh, you mean the one that just opened up?” “Yea, that one! It's supposed to be fairly not crowded. The initial hype has gone down, so picking today was actually really convenient. “Oh, cool. So when does the train leave?” “It should be here... now.” And on cue, a train pulled up into the station. “How do you do that?” “I'm just good, I guess.” So we boarded the train. It was very packed in there, and we were pushed very close together. Because the train obviously wanted the screw with us, making things even more awkward. After ten or so minutes, we arrived at the park. Luckily I brought a lot of money, because the ticket prices were outrageous. Thanks goodness things inside the park were cheaper, or I would've gone broke. “So, what are we going to ride first, Richie?” “I dunno, I was thinking that big one over there.” “Okay, sure!” And so the day went by like that, moving from ride to ride, game to game, until the day was over. “Well, Ritsu, I think that's all the rides. And seeing as how I'm talking from behind this mountain of prizes, I'd say we played all the games, too.” “Hehehe, sorry, Richie. I like prizes.” “I know, which is why I won them for you.” “You know, for a guy who doesn't think of me as more than a friend, you're being awfully nice.” Luckily that mountain of prizes was there, or she would've seen me blushing. “Well, I did say I was going to make it up to you, so I figured I'd be nice.” “Well, I appreciate it. Thank you, Richie.” “No problem. Well, wanna call it a day?” “Wait, actually, there's one ride we haven't ridden yet.” “Oh, really? Which one?” “The ferris wheel!” “Oh, yea, I forgot about that! Well, let's go, then!” So we headed off to the ferris wheel. We got our tickets (Man, everything costs so much at amusement parks!), and boarded the ride. After a minute, we reached the top. Damn, it was awkward. Neither of us talked the entire first minute. Finally, Ritsu said something. “Hey, Richie.” “Yea?” “Why'd you turn me down?” Of all the things she could have said, of course it was that. “Oh... Ummm... I don't know.” “Oh, okay.” “Yea.” “If you're not sure, then why not?” “Why not what?” “Why not date me?” “Well, technically we're on a date right now.” “Richie, you know what I mean! Be my boyfriend, you know, that kind of stuff!” Ritsu, if you had known what kinda stuff I'd be getting into later, you would not have asked that. “Well... I mean...” But I never got to finish, because Ritsu decided she had gathered enough courage, and kissed me, straight on the lips, for a solid thirty seconds. When she finally pulled away, I was too shocked to say anything. “Please.” Well, when you put it that way... “A-alright. And not just because you kissed me, but because out of anyone, you're the one I'd want to date the most.” And that was that. I now had a girlfriend. Oh, boy. If only I wouldn't end up getting her involved in the Akira Incident. But don't worry, she ends up getting involved. Because I'm just such a great boyfriend. So then Sunday rolls around, and I wake up, and suddenly I feel this weight on my chest. So I look up at what's there. “RITSU?!” “Heya, there, Richie! Morning!” “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED?!” “I'm not in your bed, silly.” “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE NOT IN MY BED?!” “This isn't your bed.” Oh, because that cleared up any confusions I had. “We're at a hotel.” I'm sorry, what was that? My little sixteen year old brain couldn't comprehend that I just woke up in a hotel, with my girlfriend sleeping beside me. “WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN A HOTEL?!” “You obviously don't remember. You did pass out, after all.” “I passed out? What happened?” I like how I'm suddenly really calm about all this and I'm casually asking her what happened. “Well, after the ferris wheel, when we were about to leave, you slipped, and hit your head. I didn't have time to take you home, so I just rented a hotel room for the night.” “Oh, okay. Well, that would explain the pain in my head. Or that might be BECAUSE YOU'RE SITTING ON ME!” “Oh, sorry, I'll get off.” “Really, who just sits on people like that? No one, that's who. And you shouldn't, either. So don't” At this point, I didn't even comment on the fact that she was only wearing her underwear. I was just thankful for the sight. And I'm sure she would've slapped me had I said anything then, so I just kept my mouth shut. After that little intermission, Ritsu and I got dressed, had some breakfast at the hotel, and we went home. So of course, after not coming home for a day, my parents were sure to be worried, right? Right? Nope. Not even a bit. They just said hello when I got back, didn't even ask where I had been, didn't ask how I was doing, nothing. That was the day I moved out. My family wouldn't care anyway, so why not? I found a cheap Apartment, and rented it out. Luckily I had a job, so I could afford it. And just my luck, but who finds out? Ritsu. Day two of my living on my own, There's a knock on the door. I open it up, and the aforementioned waltzes in like she owns the place. “Hey, Richie, nice place you got here.” “Ritsu... why do you have a suitcase...?” “I'm moving in!” “Nope. Out. Now.” “Awww, why not?” “BECAUSE WE'RE DATING! WE CAN'T LIVE TOGETHER!” “I figured you might say that. You're probably just worried that something would happen, right? Well, that's why I brought Rito along, too!” Rito popped his head in the doorway. “So? Is it okay if we stay here?” “You better pay for a third of the rent.” “We will, I promise!” “Alright, Rito, get in here. You're rooming with me. Ritsu, you can take the other bedroom over there. And don't even think about doing anything weird, or as owner of this apartment, I will kick you out.” “Hehe, I won't Richie!” “I'm not sure if I trust you... but we'll just have to see.” So with that in place, we went out for the day. I, of course, headed to the shop, where, imagine that, Guren was. “Hey, are you Guren?” “Yea, why?” “I want to play you.” “You play ANIM Wars?” “Yea, I do.” “Alright, kid, I'll play you. You got a case?” “Yup! So we can use the arena.” “Good. I love using that thing.” “I've never gotten to. I've only played one game, and the guy I played didn't have a case.” “Oh, that's too bad. Well, let's head out.” And so, cases in hand, we went to the arena. “You ready, kid?” “Kid? I'm sixteen, bud.” “What? You're older than me!” “Exactly. So I wouldn't be calling me a kid if I were you, bud.” “Whatever. You ready?” “Yea. You can go first.” “Alright, then.” Guren started his transformation. “Paladin of the Crimson Sun, Open!” In a blaze of light, he was a brown rabbit. I wasn't about to get shown up like that. “Rulers of the sea, Open! Wave Warriors!” My body liquidized, melting down into the form of a large blue wolf. The water hardened into flesh and bone, and suddenly I was my avatar, The Lord of Wolves, Wave Wolf. “Hey, just so you know, I've played eleven games and won all of them.” “I've played once, and I lost.” “Rough.” “Eh, it was fun. I'm fine with it.” “Well, I'm gonna start. First things first, I draw a card. Then, I focus.” Guren raised his paw in the air. “I equip Crimson Gauntlet, Sunrise, and then I attack you.” “Alright, I'll take it. The card goes to my hand.” “Good enough. Your turn.” “Cool. I'll draw, then, and then I'll focus.” I glanced at the cards in my hand. “I'll call... Wave Wolf Soldier. His ability allows me to draw one when I call him. Then, I equip Water Necklace. I'll formation attack you for 2200.” “Wait, what? How much attack does your avatar have?” “As of right now, 1900. His ability gives him 100 attack for every card in both player's hand. So that means he gets +700. Then, Water Necklace gives me 200 attack as well. So 1900. I just formation attacked because my partner wouldn't be able to hit you on his own.” “That's insane. Whatever, I'll take it. The card will go to my focus.” “Well, your turn, bud.” Guren seemed pretty mad that I kept calling him “bud”. I was enjoying his reaction to it. He kinda twitched every time I said it. It was kinda fun. So Guren drew, but he didn't focus. Well, not that I cared, more power for me. “I call Crimson Ninja, Carmine to my right. Then, he attacks you partner.” Well, I didn't really care about my partner, so I let it go. “Then, I'm up. I'll also use Fiery Aura to increase my attack to 2000.” “Well, I guess I'll let that one hit. Oh, that's convenient. I'll add that to my hand.” “Now, end phase! I use my two focus, and a card from my hand to use my hissatsu!” the three cards for payment swirled around his gauntlet, fusing into it. “This gives me 300 attack, and an extra damage point! And since I have this item equipped, I get another damage point!” Dang. That was something. “2000 attack and triple damage, coming up! Crimson attack arts...” “I use a Water Shield. The attack is nullified, and I draw one card. Oh, by the way, when you attacked me before, I forgot to mention it, but my Water Necklace allowed me to draw one. And I also get to draw one again.” “So you have seven cards in hand?!” “Yup!” “You're the worst, you know that?” “Thanks, bud. My turn?” “Yup. Just go.” “Alright, I will. I draw, but I don't focus. I call two Water Wolf Soldiers. Then, the left one attacks. Since I have more cards in hand, he gets 300 attack, making him 1600.” “Fine, that hits.” His heart card was sent to his Focus. Guess he didn't want me getting any more power. “Then, I'm up! 2000 attack. Think you can stop it?” “I use Fiery Aura to bring me up to 2000, and then I guard with Crimson Ninja, Carmine. That means I'm at 2100 attack.” “I use Hurricane, to increase my attack by 100 for every card in both player's hands. That means I'm getting 600 attack. The attack hits.” Guren cursed. His heart card was sent to his hand. Alrighty! Finally, my other Water Wolf Soldier, up with 1600 power!” “I guard!” Guren threw his hand down, shielding him with 700 attack, bringing him to 2200 attack. Well, he obviously didn't want me pulling the Hurricane trick again. With only four other cards in hand, I'd only get 400 attack from it, which wouldn't be enough. I should have used it before he got a chance to guard. Clever boy. “Alright, your turn bud. Have fun with no cards. I still have five. Good luck with winning.” Well, that broke him. He started literally glowing red. “I draw. Then, I use one of my Beast cards.” The card from his hand, and the cards from his focus were consumed, and he turned into a giant black wolf, with piercing red eyes. “I am Gacrux” Well, that was unexpected. “And guess what? I get to discard two cards from your hand. At random.” “YOU WHAT?!” The wolf laughed as two of my cards disappeared. I now only had three cards in hand. So Hurricane would only give me 200 attack anyway, great. “I have 2000 power, you fool!” “... You do realize I can just take this, right?” “What? DAMNIT! You have two life left!” “Ha! You forgot? I take it, and send the card to my hand!” “Gah! Your turn.” Guren reverted back to rabbit form, as Beast cards only last for a turn. “Well, it's been fun. I draw, no focus, and I think I'll just attack you. While I'm at it, I'll use Hurricane to give me 400 attack, bringing me up to 1900 power, just for fun. But you can't guard anyway.” Guren's last heart blew up, and I was the winner. As our animal forms melted off, I grinned. “So, what was that about eleven straight wins? You weren't so tough!” “Well, well, well, look who decided to win all of a sudden, huh?” I turned around. “Logan? Hey! Yea, this guy was bragging about his eleven straight wins, but I just beat him.” “Wow, good job. That guy beat me, too.” “Wait, really? Weird.” “Well, Richard, you've won a game, and you've lost a game. Now that you have experience, I'm sure you'll do well.” “Thanks, Logan.” “No problem. Anytime.” And that's how my weekend ended. All in all it was pretty good. I mean, I got a girlfriend, an apartment, and I beat Guren, who was undefeated up until that point. Because I'm just that good. Okay, so maybe I'm not that good. Maybe I'm just lucky. Whatever. So the day ends, and Monday happens. Thank goodness Rito was living with me, or Ritsu probably would've taken it up upon herself to wake me up. And so we go to school, and of course Levi can't refrain from making a joke. “Well, look at that. The three 'R''s coming to school. Maybe Reiji should live with you guys, too.”'' “Even though I know you're just making a joke, we don't have enough room for a fourth person.” “Aw, darn. I guess that means I can't live with you guys, either.” “Levi, would you even want to live with us?” “Did Rito?” “...I don't actually know. Rito?” “Well, Ritsu kinda just forced me to, but I was okay with it.” “Well, there you have it, Levi.” “He just said he was forced!” “But he also said he was fine with it.” “Oh, on the topic of living together, how is it living with your girlfriend?” “I knew you would bring that up.” “Well?” “Why do you think Rito lives with us, too? I have him as a safeguard against anything Ritsu might do.” “Hah! Clever.” “Well, technically, it was Ritsu's idea. She knew there was no way I'd allow just the two of us to live together.” “You've always been one for proper morals.” “Indeed I have.” Yes, it's true. Even though there are countless people out there who would die to be able to live together with a girl, alone, I didn't like it. I was very uptight about my morals, and they didn't waver. “You need to learn how to relax more, Richie.” Oh great, look who decided to butt in. “Ritsu, stop it.” “Why? I'm just being affectionate.” “Richard, you lucky son of a...” “Rito, don't you start with me!” And we would've gone farther, too, if it hadn't been for the bell. “Saved by the bell”, as one might say. “So, why were you guys almost late today?” “It's a long story, Naoya.” And because I said that, Levi needed to correct me. “Actually, it's quite short. We got into an argument about some stuff.” “Thank you, Levi, for correcting me.” The sarcasm level in that statement was off the charts. Well, school came and went, and after it was over, me, Ritsu, Levi, and Rito decided we were going to do something. We weren't exactly sure what, but we wanted to do something. So we headed to the karaoke parlor and just sang random songs there for a couple hours. We had fun, but it was kinda awkward for me. Rito and Levi were fine, or, well, Rito was red with embarrassment every time he got within a meter of Levi, but other than that they were fine, but I don't know what they put in Ritsu's drink, because she was clinging onto me, and not letting go. Luckily Rito helped me out by sitting next to me most of the time, keeping Ritsu at bay. It was a long night, but it finally ended. But wait. Ritsu lives with me. Once again, I cannot express how thankful I was that Rito was there. But I'm sure he's not so thankful he was there, because, as with Ritsu and Levi, he ended up getting involved with the Akira Incident. Although, that was kinda his fault, as he did get an ANIM Wars deck. And for whatever reason, he decided he would get a Fire deck. Apparently it's the most popular. Levi and Ritsu also got decks, although I have no clue when they got theirs. Levi got an Earth deck, and Ritsu got a Wind deck. They obviously decided it would be funny if we each had one of the four main elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. So we played a few games at the shop. None of them had cases, so we couldn't use the arena, but it was still pretty fun. Naturally I won the most, but Levi was able to get a few wins off of me. If only my days like this could last. Just hanging out with my friends, going to coffee shops, having dates with my girlfriend, and playing card games. But thanks to the Akira Incident, my normal life ended. I'm just glad there were others there to help me out. The story will continue with Chapter 3 - Yakuma, which will be released on August 5th, 2015. Category:Blog posts